


Sexual Harassment

by CherryRoses



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Office Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRoses/pseuds/CherryRoses
Summary: Mandark can't find the quarterly report for the upcoming Board meeting, so Dexter helps him look.An AU where Mandark became CEO, and Dexter also made the Board. Ages are 24 and 22 respectively. (Very explicit.)





	Sexual Harassment

"I'm not your assistant, Mandark," Dexter was leaning against Mandark's desk with arms folded. "It's not my problem if you lost my report."

On the other side of his desk, Mandark was rifling through the drawers and muttering the folder names to himself under his breath. He had just turned off the lights and was about to leave for the day when Dexter had sauntered in. The Board needed to move the quarterly meeting to 7pm since their CFO had a plane to catch in the morning. 

"Dammit, Dexter, what did I say about hard copies?" Mandark grumbled. Behind him, his office's floor-to-ceiling window that offered a breathtaking view of the Huber City skyline. The afternoon sun was just beginning to set, its fading orange rays making the folder labels somewhat difficult to see. "Why didn't you e-mail it?"

"I didn't want to." 

Insubordinate as always. He would have had him fired, but removal of a Board member required a majority vote. It wouldn't be wise anyway, Dexter may be a pain but MegaCorp's roaring success was built on his brilliant innovation as much as it was on Mandark's business acumen.

Mandark shot him a glare from behind the desk, still crouched on his knees in front of the drawers. "I will not have my _Chief Technology Officer_ refusing to use electronic communication in the workplace." 

Dexter bent over the desk, meeting Mandark's eye level. "You didn't complain when I dropped them off last time…" Dexter murmured. 

Mandark felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine at Dexter's low tone and dropped his gaze. They had a meeting to attend and now was definitely not the time to revisit such memories - however tantalizing they may be…

He stood up and opened the second drawer to continue his search. He tried not to think about the way Dexter's clear blue eyes were probably fixating on him at this moment, watching his every movement with that calculating stare. Tried not to remember how Dexter's eyes could look simultaneously light and dark, a maddening blend of intellect and desire…

"Executives should be more organized with their files. You know what Einstein said about dirty desks," Dexter said. He could hear Dexter shift his weight on the desk, but he steadfastly kept his eyes down. 

"I think you mean cluttered desks," Mandark said, refusing to meet his gaze and focusing on the task at hand. His fingers fluttered over the folders, the sound of the plastic tab dividers clicking rhythmically as he searched through the papers. 

"Dirty," He could practically hear Dexter's catty grin, "has a better ring to it. Dirty desk…dirty mind…" 

He paused, and so did the clicking. His mouth ran dry at the way Dexter intoned those last words. His tailor fitted slacks were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he rustled the papers with loud, exaggerated motions, determined not to let Dexter get into his head. 

A sudden movement flashed in his peripheral vision. Startled, Mandark looked up to the delicious sight of Dexter's legs, hugged in sinfully tight black jeans. He had one knee raised high while the other dangled over the edge of the desk. Dexter was leaning back casually on the palms of his hands, looking more like a model posing at a photo shoot than one of the most influential leaders of the scientific industry. 

"You're not going to find it in there."

Mandark stopped mid-search, hands frozen over the drawer. 

"Tell me where you hid it," he said, trying to mask his arousal with annoyance.

"No."

Mandark slammed the second drawer, hard enough to make the desk shake. Dexter didn't fall off the desk, but it was enough to get him to flinch. 

"Get off my desk."

"No."

He hated and loved the way Dexter defied him at every turn. The way he could look into his eyes and see his passion for science mirrored in their depths, the vast well of intellect that rivaled his own. There was no one else who could challenge him the way Dexter did. In a world of blithering idiots, he and Dexter were alone together in their genius. 

Mandark pulled him in for a rough kiss, clutching the collar of Dexter's lab coat so tightly he almost choked him. 

"Mm," Dexter grabbed the end of his tie and pulled, bringing him down onto the desk with him. As Mandark bent over the desk, their erections pressed against one another and Dexter gave a salacious groan. The noise sent a shiver down his spine that turned into a spasm, and he thrust against Dexter through the fabric of his slacks. He let go of Dexter's collar and steadied his hand on the desk for support before running his free hand through Dexter's unruly curls. 

Their tongues locked, coiling and uncoiling around one another in an aggressive dance - neither wanting to give in completely but never fully dominating the other. Mandark had dated in college, but those girls had never matched up to the raw passion that elicited from a kiss with Dexter. And no one had ever excited him quite like Dexter did. His heart beat in his chest, so loud that it was hard to think about anything else. The quarterly report no longer seemed important anymore, nor did the prospect of them getting caught. 

He felt Dexter's gloved hand slipping down from his hair to the back of his neck, and the sensation of latex both thrilled and annoyed him. He pushed away from Dexter, breaking off the kiss. Their faces hovered just inches from one another, and he could see desire reflected in Dexter's eyes. 

"If we're gonna do this," he growled. "I'm topping."

"If you say so, _Executive._ " Dexter was already pulling the knot of his tie loose at the collar, the silky fabric slipping down from his neck. 

Mandark drew himself back and bent Dexter's legs onto the desk with a rough shove. He slipped off the black, steel toed boots and let them fall to the floor with twin thuds before setting to work on Dexter's lab coat buttons. The coat splayed across his desk like a crisp, white sheet. Dexter had only a thin white shirt underneath, so thin that his erect nipples were visible underneath the fabric. 

His heart was beating wildly in his chest as Dexter unfastened his collared shirt. Somehow, even with gloves, Dexter was able to work his way down the line of buttons with a speed that even he couldn't match. 

The snapping of the latex gloves sent a shiver down his spine as they revealed Dexter's naked, bare hands - the same hands that had brought so many brilliant products that contributed to MegaCorp's growing success. His mind went numb as Dexter drew him down for another rough kiss, his slender fingers brushing against Mandark's chest and curling up around the back of his neck. He pushed Dexter's shirt up, toying with the nipples - lightly pinching them between his fingers before ghosting his fingers up along Dexter's pectorals. 

He let his tongue be dominated as he undid the buckle and zipper, breaking off the kiss to shove Dexter back down on the desk again. As he pulled the pants down, the skin-tight jeans dragged down the boxers and Dexter's erection sprang forward eagerly.  
Dexter was in a surprisingly compliant mood today - probably the time crunch of the upcoming meeting was subduing his usual resistance to being the uke. He lifted his hips, allowing Mandark to pull the pants and boxers off completely. 

For a moment, Mandark couldn't help but stare at the half naked Dexter on his desk. It wasn't just the way his legs were spread out, nor the way his erection stood to attention only for him - though this imagery was certainly not lost on Mandark. In the light of the setting sun, Dexter's hair turned into a fiery red and his pale skin was bathed in a warm, golden glow. And though Mandark could never say it aloud, in his mind he knew that Dexter was absolutely beautiful. 

"Clock's ticking, Mandark," Dexter said. Mandark blinked hard, forcing himself out of his reverie. 

He made quick work of his own slacks, only pulling them down enough to expose his own aching erection. He pulled open the first drawer and his fingers closed around a familiar cylindrical tube. To the ordinary eye, it wouldn't be unusual for an office worker to store moisturizer in their desk. Mandark made a point of taking care of his skin, he was the face of the company, after all. The seemingly innocuous tube of moisturizer doubled perfectly as lubricant.

He applied the moisturizer liberally to his hand, relishing the way Dexter twitched his legs farther apart in anticipation. Using two fingers, Mandark slid his fingers into Dexter's entrance. 

Dexter gave a gasp at his fingers went in, and he watched as Dexter's defiant smirk faded, his eyes becoming half-lidded in arousal. Mandark scissored his fingers as he pumped them in and out, pressing lightly against the edge of Dexter's prostate. When he had stretched Dexter just enough, he pumped his own erection with the leftover lubricant, positioning himself at his entrance. Dexter's legs dangled on either side of his torso, and he paused, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. 

"It'll hurt," he warned, dimly aware that he was starting to sound more like a lover and less like a…well, whatever the fuck they were. 

"I doubt it," Dexter said, challenge flickering in his blue eyes again. 

That look was enough to make Mandark thrust in - harder than he needed to, but not nearly as hard as he wanted. Dexter gave a cry as his cock entered, and Mandark buried himself straight to the hilt. Dexter's hands clawed at his arms and he stopped, though the waves of pleasure emanating from his cock were screaming at his body to keep going.

"Told you," Mandark said, smirking. 

"Tch-" Dexter scoffed, inhaling sharply. "Is that all you got? I can barely feel a thing," he said, though the way that he clutched Mandark's forearms belied his true feelings.

"Oh really?"

Mandark jerked his hips backward, just enough so that the tip was still inside, and placed a well-aimed thrust right up against Dexter's prostrate.

 _"Nngh!"_ Dexter raked his nails into his skin and moaned, arching his back. Mandark grasped Dexter by the thighs, lifting him up for better access before starting a relentless rhythm that pounded Dexter into the mahogany desk. His hips grinded into the edge of the desk, but at this point he didn't care anymore. All that mattered was giving more of himself to Dexter, giving everything he had. 

Only Dexter could manage to look simultaneously pure and sinful, the crisp white lab coat spreading out like angelic wings beneath his body as he writhed in pleasure. Mandark watched his cock disappearing into Dexter's body, over and over again. His heart beat wildly in his chest, but not just from his efforts to keep the pace. 

Their relationship was purely carnal, one borne of lust and need - not of romantic interest. But at some point in the drenching haze of their pleasure, he had realized that he had fallen in love with Dexter. He doubted the feelings were returned. Besides, they could never be more than what they were now. C-level employees could not have relationships with each other. Such scandal would end their careers in science indefinitely. 

But when he was inside Dexter, he could lose his job 1000 times and not give a damn. 

Dexter's moans were rising in a crescendo, loud enough that someone outside the office might be able to hear. Mandark let go of his legs and bent over the desk, one palm down on the desk for support as he leaned down to silence him. Dexter's moan was muffled against his lips, and for a fleeting, wondrous moment, they shared a chaste kiss. Mandark's eyes slipped closed, desperate to commit the texture of Dexter's soft lips to his memory forever. Then, all too soon, Dexter parted his lips and forced his tongue inside, turning it into their usual rough and passionate battle for dominance. 

He reached down with his free hand and began to tend to Dexter's cock with long, deep strokes - keeping pace with the rhythm of his thrusts. His hand still had a little lubricant from before, though as he caressed Dexter he was pleasantly surprised to find that precum was seeping out from his erection. Dexter's cock became slick with moisture, and as Mandark pumped up and down, he could feel Dexter's legs wrap around his back and pull him close. 

And it was that simple act more than anything else - more than their tongues rubbing against each other, more than the way he was raking his hands through his hair like a wild animal, and yes, even more than being completely engulfed by Dexter. It was being drawn in willingly, as if Dexter were inviting him - come closer - that drove Mandark over the edge. 

Their lips broke apart. Dexter's name was bubbling to the surface of his lips and he pushed it back down, making a strangled noise as he came. His seed spilled into Dexter as he rammed against the prostate. 

"Mm-" Dexter was biting his lip as he came and his back arched up with a jolt, a look of desperate abandon on his face. Dexter's erection stiffened in his hand, the cum coming out in a thick rope that coated his fingers and even shot a couple droplets onto his chest. Mandark committed everything he could to memory - the sheen of sweat on his heaving chest, the way his fiery curls matted against his forehead, the flush on his pale cheeks. Another treasured memory for him to draw upon, for those lonely business trips when he was miles and miles away from home. 

He tore his gaze away, knowing that he would betray himself if he lingered too long. Reluctantly, he slid his erection out - his cock slippery with the blend of cum and lubricant. The pounding in his heart had slowed, but he was still breathing heavily as he opened up his first drawer and pulled out a packet of tissues. It was one of the many travel sized tissue packets he had taken to overseas business trips to Asia. He tossed one to Dexter, who caught it with one hand. 

They never really talked afterwards until they were fully dressed. Perhaps it was because they were usually in a rush - there was always more work to do - but Mandark figured it was more due to the awkwardness than anything else. Somehow it was easier to banter completely naked before an orgasm than afterwards. Talking afterwards seemed to imply a deeper intimacy, akin to pillow talk.

Mandark watched in the corner of his eye as Dexter slid off the desk as though nothing had happened. It always amazed him how calm Dexter could be, how easily he could flick a switch and suddenly assume an air of complete professionalism even after performing lewd acts. 

Dexter he crossed the room, pulling out one of the many filing cabinets that lined the wall. He located the quarterly report and tossed it onto Mandark's desk - onto the very same spot he had only moments before been writhing in wanton abandon. 

"The report," he said in a clipped tone, "is filed under Accounting/Finance for Engineering budget. Not Production." 

Wordlessly, Mandark picked up the papers and perused them, verifying that it was indeed the correct file. He looked up as Dexter opened the office door.

"See you at the meeting," Dexter said, without so much as a backwards glance as he left.


End file.
